Data stores or the data stored at data stores are often secured by applying security such as encryption to data store structures such as files, database rows, database columns, and database tables. For example, a database can be configured to encrypt data stored at a table of that database. Accordingly, all the data stored at that table is encrypted.
Alternatively, applications that access (e.g., store or retrieve data at) data stores can secure the data accessed at those data stores. In other words, the data stored at a data store can be secured by an application using the data store rather than by the data store. Such applications, therefore, implement security or security methodologies that operate on the data accessed by those applications at data stores.